User blog:Shaira the LittleCub/I am back to BD but I am busy
Hey guys! I finally returned to Bangladesh after my 16 days trip in China on November 1. Dang, after returning, I saw that I missed a lot of lessons and my exam will start in December. So I need to study all the stuff that I missed AND prepare for my exam ugh it sucks. As soon as I returned to BD, I bacame busy with that. This is why I could not log in here and I still cannot say that I am active again. My trip to China was awesome. China is so beautiful! And lol there many cute boys from different countries in the conpetition. Making friends with people from different corners of the world is so fun! Tho the fact that most people thought I am from India was very annoying. The Brazilians and the Colombians were my really good friends, the South Americans are really so sweet and friendly! I have friends from Europe too but not many. Out of the Asians, my good friends were from Cambodia and Uzbekistan Ok, maybe I should admit that I have a crush on that Uzbek guy he is so handsome! We visited a lot of places and did many fun activities. We visited the Great Wall, Forbidden City, Minorities Village, Stone Forest and many more places. The food was... good. To be honest, I did not like all dishes there but some were really awesome. After the competition, because I could not qualify for the finals, I spent the whole time chilling with frienns and shopping. Poor finalists, they could never hang out because they had to "study". Anyways, the finalists were from USA, Malawi, Russia, Thailand and New Zealand. Thailand won and I am kinda proud of it as an Asian. Can't explain how bad I felt for the Americans because they could not celebrate Halloween, duh the Finals were held on that day. I have a friend from California and she said "Oh, I will just eat tons of candies when I get back.". :( When I told everyone on the last day that my flight takes only 2 hours, everyone showed me their middle fingers. The boy from Mexico said that his flight takes 38 hours. Almost same in case of everyone so they just became kinda envious. I pity them! I broke my glasses in China. I had to face some problems in the last week for this. Right after returning, I got new glasses yay I forced dad to get me that leopard print one. When dad heard that I also lost my Bangladeshi SIM card, he just said "At least you did not lose your passport I was only tensed about that!" Mum was more worried about my food than passport. I will never forget my trip. 2015 is the best year in my life. But now my days suck again. Mum scolding me for stuff, dad lecturing me about studies all the time, brother annoying me for 24 hours, sister leaving my niece to me before going out... Category:Blog posts